


Blessing or Curse

by Mycatistryingtokillme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Sequel to Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatistryingtokillme/pseuds/Mycatistryingtokillme
Relationships: Lilith - Relationship, death - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Blessing or Curse

The room was cold. A cold more bitter than anything she’d ever experienced before. The kind of cold that doesn’t just seep into your skin. The kind of cold that wraps around you and steals all the warmth from your being. Leaving you feeling like the warmth will never come back. The kind of cold that you can’t escape from no matter how hard you try. She had been pushed into the void because she angered death. 

The room was dark. So dark that you can’t see your hands-even when there right in front of your face. The kind of dark that is closing in on you like a wall and threatens to crush the life from your body. The kind of dark that makes you question if you've gone blind. Lilith’s power brought the ghosts to her-and that angered death. 

The room was silent. The kind of silence where all you can hear is the sound of your own heart beating in your chest-where all you can hear is the sound of your own sobbing when you break down and the sound of your screams echoing for eternity. Lilith learned that death can be cruel-even when you’re not dead. 

There was no time in the room. Nothing about the place changed-you don’t change. You simply stuck, forever stuck howling and crying in an empty room with nothing but the cold and the sound of your voice. There is no time but you will still feel time passing, just at a different pace. Sometimes time will pass so slowly you would tear the skin from your bones just to make it go faster. And sometimes time will go so fast you’ll feel like your bones are turning to dust in your skin. Lilith was cornered by death in an abandoned house, when she looked at their face it had looked like any other person or ghost she’d ever met before. It had been a surprise. When she had thought about the embodiment of death Lilith had thought he would look more like the classic grim reaper-a tall skeleton in a black cloak wielding a scythe. But instead, death had looked like a somber person wearing a black suit-she could not tell if they were a boy or a girl. The only that had made death any different from a normal human was their eyes. They had been filled with inhuman rage. 

Death had cornered Lilith in an abandoned house. Death didn’t say a word, they were as silent as the room. They had flicked a wrist and a door opened in the middle of the room with an ominous creak. Lilith tried to run from death. She tried to push past them and get out of the house. But death had taken her by the arm, their touch was as cold as the room. Screaming and kicking death forced the girl into the room. The last light was ripped from her vision as the door slammed shut. For so long Lilith had wondered why death hadn’t simply ended her life. It had taken so long of being in the room but Lilith now understood. Ending her life would have been a mercy. And Death was many things, but merciful was not one of them. So instead of letting her die death had put her in a prison where she could not die. Death put her in a room where she could only suffer. And she was sick of suffering. She was sick of being in the dark. She was sick of being hungry. She was sick of being cold. 

Letting out a shriek that would have deafened a banshee, Lilith focused all of her energy into destroying the room that had held her prisoner. Power radiated out of her body, tearing at the seams of the walls of the room like the seams on cheap clothing. Reducing the room to nothing and freeing the trapped girl from inside. This brought Lilith face to face with death. Her mind was drenched in the same rage that death had once held for her. So she did the only thing her rage-filled mind could think of, she clenched her fist and punched the embodiment of death in the face.


End file.
